


Maggot baits

by BathroomDrunk



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Butters doesn’t deserve this shit, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Like really disgusting, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is just torture porn at this point, Torture, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathroomDrunk/pseuds/BathroomDrunk
Summary: In a world of sex and murder witch’s reside unable to die unless there head is chopped off unable to regenerate
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 5





	Maggot baits

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what’s maggot baits is then I feel bad for you if you don’t don’t look for it I promise you don’t want to see that shit

Screaming,tears,blood is all he can see, hear and think of, all he can see in the future. A splatter could be heard not far from him bright lights making his eyes burn filling with tears his friends tied up unable to move just an object with a voice. You can’t fake that you can’t fake a blood curdling scream like that Leo thought.

You just can’t you can’t fake that pain the in and out of coming out of continuousness the faces of men you don’t know and can barely see. Throw up on the floor to be cleaned up later something that made Leo himself gag and above the screams and tears he heard laughing fucking laughing.

Leo had always tried to not hold ill will toward anyone no matter how bad but this he couldn’t push to the side. His friend tied to a chair he could even feel the pain and cuts in his own throat. The pain was probably even worse for Tweek he couldn’t die or do anything to take the pain away. They had to be there soon there coming they wouldn’t just leave them here Kenny wouldn’t just leave him here right?

________________________________________

The feeling of a liquid like ball hurling its way through his throat a stretch and intense burning feeling going up and up and up as the hot contents spilled out of Tweeks mouth. A dark black red splattered across the floor and himself. A horrid smell of blood so much he’d never had smelled anything quit like it. A mix of vomit, blood, sweat and tears and a absolute horrifying taste a sting of unpleasantness of salt bitter from his tears a pain so unimaginable he’d never knew he’d ever have to feel. Sharp and unforgiving feeling like a million open wounds opening in his mouth thousands of times over.

Sharp objects being forced where they do not belong. Pointed razor blade like objects being forced roughly through his mouth a large narley hand pushing his way down more and more protected by a thick leather glove. Blades in hand a gargaling sound of drowning in blood and coughing unable to reach the surface.

Tweek’s eyes swelled and puffy from crying. Then he felt it the mans hand ripping harshly through his mouth being forced out. Tweek curled over blood dripping from his nose mixing with his mucus. A large thick substance hurled out of his mouth the man backing up in surprise. An abnormal amount of blood and throw up piling onto the floor “ugh disgusting.” The man dropped the blades on a metal trey a loud ring went through out Tweeks ears from the blades being dropped with a loud clink. The man made a clicking sound with his tongue “welp I think where done for today” the man looked over toward the other boys hands tied behind there back.

His face scrunched up at the sight of vomit on the floor near them.“Hey red head your going to have to clean up your mess” he walked toward him. “H-how do I do that I don’t hav an-“ the man stopped Kyle in his tracks “witch’s don’t just pop out of nowhere didn’t you have a mom?” The man razed his eyebrow in suspicion. “Y-yes I have a mom but there’s nothing to c-clean it with s-sir” Kyle stammered out as he sniffed. “Yes there is” the man furrowed his brow “I-I am not sure what you mean” Kyle looked around to his friends faces covered with despair.

“I thought witch’s where all powerful beings you can fucking regenerate but can’t clean up your own vomit” Kyle eyes welled up with tears. Bebe bit her lip holding back her mouth she had half a mind to to tell him to shut his goddamn mouth but kept it shut not wanting things to get worse.

“You have a mouth don’t you”

Kyles eyes widened in fear “my my m-mouth?” Leo couldn’t believe what this man had just said “but but” Kyle looked to the ground he couldn’t possibly “get to work red head.” With a loud slam and wetness plastered the ground. Thick like sewage splayed on his cheek Kyle feeling just the fair coldness of the bright white concrete floor through his own vomit. “Hey I said get to work I have a home to get back to!” The mans boot pushing his head down imprinting on his cheek Kyle splayed his tongue out closing his eyes shut tight. Trying to bear the disgusting smell his tongue slowly Lathering up its sour taste gathering on his tongue. Pushing it into his mouth pushing it down his throat hoping it wouldn’t come back up.

Bebe couldn’t handle what she was seeing her vision blurry from her tears unable to wipe them away. Leo holding back his own throw up at this point pushing it back down he looked around eyes falling on Nichole her eyes widened not focused on Kyle but Tweek. Covered with his own blood and puke breathing heavily eyes rolling back unable to keep himself awake. Blood bubbling up with a mix of tears and and his own mucus given the substance a dark green almost black complexion. Bubbling up in his mouth his feet unable to keep their stance falling under there own weight despite Tweek himself holstered in a metal cold chair making his hole body shake hands tied behind him that being the only part of him clean.

The man looked over towards him disgusted but giving a pleasing look enjoying his work no doubt. “Since your friends un continuous we’ll have him clean up his mess later.”He released his foot sliding it harshly off Kyle’s face “unless any of you mind cleaning it up for him?”The man questioned “what no!” Bebe stammered.

“Figures and I thought you where all friends” he snickered pounding his boots on the concrete. Reaching behind the chair Tweek currently resided in untying the knot that held his hands together. As soon as the rope left his hands Tweeks body slammed into the floor with a thick sound. Like sifting through meat with your own hands mushy but relatively easy to part staining his face and dying his hair with a monster-us vile color and smell. His eyes closed tight as a faint whisper escaped his lips. “Hmm?” The man turned as he bent over eyeing the blond. Grabbing a fist full of his hair gaining a uncomfortable noise from the blond. “I didn’t even think you’d be able to make a sound with all those blades that where shoved in you mouth!” The man gave out a low strong laugh.

“The powers of a witch!” He grinned his mouth tight grinding his teeth. “Hmm?” He questioned tilting his head “sorry but your going to have to speak a little louder for me.” Tweek let out a loud cough whimpering “C-c-Craig” he managed to spit out resulting in harsh cough that hurt the back of his throat. The man rolled his eyes dropping the blond into his own vile with a splat. “I don’t think we have any Craig‘s here.” He said standing up. “But we have a Christopher if you need a replacement for your Craig!” He let out a loud laugh that ringed bouncing off the walls.

He then scrunched up his face as a ball of spit hurled its way toward Tweek landing in his hair. He walked toward the door his arm stopping it from closing and leaving Kyle, Butters, Nichole, Bebe, and Tweek to them selfs. “Fuck’n witch’s.” He spat hatred and anger hanging with each word. Slamming the heavy metal door closed.

Leaving them with bright shining lights blaring onto there faces. The floor covered in a dark red almost black mixture across the floor. Kyle glared at the door with only one thought going through his mind ‘they had to get out of here‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgusting I wanna throw up and it only gets worse from here trust me. Am dying on the inside after writing this man Jesus didn’t die for this shit  
> By the way I know witch’s are the woman term and warlocks are the men term and this is NOT a gender bent story I am just using those terms because it’s easier I have a wholesome funny at least funny to me smut one shot coming soon about a HC of mine for Tweek and four more Creek story’s that am planning am currently writing the first chapter for one of them soo I hope you’ll stay around to read those I guess and I‘m sorry for possibly causing you pain


End file.
